1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to security devices used to protect merchandise or other objects and, more particularly, to security devices having one or more adjustable cables used to secure objects of various shapes and sizes to the security device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. Typically, an EAS security system includes an EAS element, a transmitter, a receiver, and an alarm. The EAS element is attached to an article of merchandise. The transmitter and the receiver are positioned at the exit of a retail establishment and configured to establish a detection zone in which a consumer must pass through as he or she exits the retail establishment. The transmitter is configured to send signals through a detection zone. When an EAS element enters the detection zone, the EAS element responds and creates a signal or a change or disturbance in the original signal transmitted by the transmitter, which is detectable by the receiver. Upon detection of the EAS element, the alarm is triggered in order to notify store personnel that someone is trying to exit the retail establishment with merchandise that has an attached and active EAS element.
In an EAS system, it is the actual EAS element that is being detected and not the merchandise itself. Therefore, an EAS system can be circumvented by removing the EAS element from the merchandise. To prevent the unauthorized removal of the EAS element, security devices have been developed. A typical security device is configured to house the EAS element and attach the EAS element to the merchandise in a manner that limits the likelihood that a consumer or a would-be thief could readily remove the EAS element from the merchandise.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the design and operation of conventional security devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.